Kanda's song
by whereSilencebegins
Summary: ...and then he realizes that he could live for something else; Allen. Drabble. KandaxAllen Gift for bloodiedangle


**A/N: Fun! Fun! Drabbles are just so much fun. This is for bloodiedangel because she is awesome and amazing and incredible and...well, all of that and more. Here is your drabble, love. Hope you enjoy! (No, no smut guys, sorry. *shakes head* what is the world coming to? ahaha)  


* * *

**

Kanda's song

Blood seeped into the snow by his feet, deep and nearly black. Life's blood.

His blood.

He watched it with a detached kind of interest, knowing he had nothing to really worry about. The wound had closed over by now anyway and the pain was quickly fading into another worn memory. How many times had it been now? There had been so many times when he should have died, should have been cut down, should have felt the way his life drained from his limbs as his heart slowly faltered. But, for now, that was not to be.

Not this time, not the next.

Perhaps sooner, perhaps later.

Somewhere, in a darkened room inside a large, looming castle, a deep maroon petal floated to the floor of an hour glass. A single whisper but it was one less petal all the same.

Kanda lifted his head from where he sat wearily and watched as people moved along the ravaged, snow covered field. He used to think that he would go through his life and use up all those soft, velvety petals and no one would care when there was none left. No one to mourn his passing and, really, he had done his best to make sure this was the case. He didn't want anyone to look back upon his death with regret. But now…

A single figure caught his eye, moving slowly towards him, pale hair gleaming in the half light and long coat open, letting in the frigid air. Snow fell about his shoulders and the dark haired exorcist decided that it fit the boy. If Kanda was the night then Allen was the moon and the snow that covered the earth, softening the shadows. His kind, strong spirit had cut a wide swath through the older boy's black anguish and made Kanda see that there was something else to the world than drawing his sword against Akuma and a single, fragile lotus. Should Allen remember him when he was gone, he didn't know but he decided that he didn't have to just lie down and wait for that moment to come.

Allen had saved him from the darkness of his own soul, which was why he could look at the blood in the snow, already being erased by the newly fallen flakes, and not shiver in fear.

"Hey, Kanda!" the slate-eyed boy huffed as he took a spot right next to the Japanese boy in the snow, his voice more muted than normal and his hair falling across his face. He hated the dismay that gripped him when he saw blood streaked across the delicate features and it was all he could do to keep from wiping it away. Instead, he glanced at the boy in acknowledgement and kept his silence. Allen's wide gaze studied for him a moment, taking in his appearance, "Are you doing alright?" the older boy rolled his eyes at the show of concern but let the other exorcist press closer to him, feeling the bright gaze flickering over his face.

"I'm fine, moyashi," the words were still harsh but his voice was just as soft as Allen's had been, lacking their normal bite because he found himself secretly pleased the boy cared enough to ask, "You know I heal," it was a dismissive remark but the pale haired boy leaned up and cupped Kanda's jaw in one slender hand, making the older exorcist look at him.

"I know but I would still like it if you took better care of yourself," concern and fear and he fell into those eyes, the warmth of Allen's hand against his skin an anchor that kept him away from the shadows. It was he that had to lower his own blue eyes, unable to stand up to such stunning emotion.

Here was someone to counter his nightmare, something more than a dying flower, someone so beautiful, his light shone right through Kanda's soul and made him understand.

Here was the person who would mourn the day when that last petal fell and Kanda couldn't find it in himself to turn away from that.

"Yeah," he breathed as he pressed his forehead to Allen's, breathing in the scent of snow and determination. They sat there like that as the snow fell around them, forgetting the rest of the world, the battle, the other people, the cold. None of that mattered, not here and he let himself fade. At least, this time, he wouldn't be alone. He had Allen.

Next time, when blood seeped from another injury from another fight, its color was shallow and red; not fatal.

Because he had promised Allen…

And this time all the petals remained in place.

* * *

I know, complete fluff but, hey, even Kanda deserves a cute, fuffly scene here and there. Reviews adored ;P


End file.
